1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to computer systems, and more specifically, to dynamically forming and executing a pipeline (or sequence) of application programming interfaces (API) (e.g., providing services or portions thereof) by one or more computer systems. Each API in the pipeline is executed by the one or more computer systems in response to a single request for the pipeline. Results from each API in the pipeline are aggregated and provided in a response object conforming to a common object model.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cognitive systems are evolving towards a micro-service architecture that publishes an ecosystem of service application programming interfaces (APIs). These service APIs are each designed to perform a specific function, where the service API functions are combined to form complex operations or services that produce an overall result. The combination of service API functions may be accomplished (e.g., via API chaining) by hard-coding (and compiling) the desired sequence of service APIs and the specific data passing between them. This impedes readily mixing and matching the desired service APIs, thereby limiting the flexibility of, and severely restricting the speed and scale of consumers for, constructing the service API combinations.